


Confrontation

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [73]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Gen, Mild Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Roleplay Logs, Slice of Life, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: This comes after 'Trauma'.





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after 'Trauma'.

** Snapshot #73 **

Ages: Amy - 35 (approx.), Ray - ? 

  


  


What a lovely day for a confrontation! Ray's enjoying it over by the fountain, meandering about and toying with the water from time to time.

 

Amy lets herself into the courtyard quietly, watching her friend for a moment. When she was out here a few days ago, it was for a happy reunion. Sucks that this time it's to pretty much throw a temper tantrum at Ray.

"I thought we saved the traps for enemies, not friends. Why didn't you _tell_ me? There _are_ some things I manage to keep locked away from her."

 

Ray makes a face and lets the water fall back into the fountain. 

"It wasn't for you. You know that. And like it or not, there's no telling how much you can or can't keep from her, really. Especially if they can just take over your bodies at a moment's notice without you being able to do anything about it."

She looks at Amy through the corner of her eye, expression solemn. 

"I wanted to get the drop on her; we didn't need her beating the spell before we got a chance to test it. So I didn't tell you."

 

"Yeah, well-"

Her anger's a little deflated now; Ray has a point. And oh how she hates it when someone has a point.

"But still. She was behaving up until then! Her version of it, anyway. But being locked away like that pissed her off so much that by the time she got free, she wasn't gonna let me out again! Ever! She was just gonna carry on pretending to be me and steal my life and my family and my friends until it suited her, and then she decided to kill Maleficent's Nobody and I don't know if she let me see and it shocked me back or if I was just strong enough to- _I killed somebody, Ray_!"

Amy turns away, crossing her arms. It wasn't Ray's fault. Jalen had told her that, over and over. It wasn't right to blame her for this. But if she couldn't blame Ray, then she had to blame herself for not being strong enough to stop it from happening. Didn't matter, she was already doing that.

 

As inappropriate as it was, Ray couldn't suppress a chuckle at her friend's expense. 

"Amy, please. You couldn't kill someone if your life depended on it. And I guess if we want to walk the Path of Puns, _no_ body was killed, not somebody. But that isn't my style, and I doubt you're in the mood, anyway."

She sobers up again.

"Maybe Awiergan _was_ behaving for the time being. But she wouldn't forever. And we - Jalen and I - knew she was here, trying to take over your life. We would never have let her keep doing that 'until it suited her'. In fact, we've been trying to find a more permanent way of dealing with her, if that's what you want. There's no definitive solutions yet, but I have another bracelet for you if you want it. The enchantment's stronger, so it should hold longer."

That's not the right place to take this conversation, though. Time to bring it back around.

"Awiergan isn't you, Amy. She's part of you, maybe, but she isn't _you_. What she does... even if it's with your body, it isn't _you_ making it move. The blame is hers.

...But I'm sorry. That I helped her along."

 

"You don't know that for sure." She mutters, then scowls at the pun. Again?

"I heard that whole Nobody pun from Song already. Wasn't funny then either."

She turns back around, arms still crossed as she listens to Ray, trying not to bite her lip. Another bracelet? But what if-

"...Sometimes, I think she and I are really just the same."

Amy leaves it at that, instead walking over to throw her arms around her friend.

"I forgive you."

She really did have a hard time staying furious at her friends for very long, even if to her, the situation called for it.

 

Even if it's a little stiff, Ray hugs Amy right back. She's not really used to hugs, sorry. Least of all in this situation. 

"You're not the same. You never will be. The two of you are different, and no matter what happens or how it feels, you always will be."

 

She laughs a little before letting go. That's not how it feels to her, but she's not going to argue about it. Not right now.

"So...you said you had another bracelet."

She really doesn't want to deal with this idea, but who knows how long she'll be able to keep Awiergan in her box, or wherever she put her? Whatever helps, right? Right.

"What if she breaks this one too? What if I-"

Shaking her head, she backs up a little more, looking anywhere but at Ray. She's not going to cry, damn it, she already did that all over Jalen and she's not doing it again. Her voice comes out a little choked anyway.

"What if I disappear for real this time? Can't bring me back, she just throws me in a bottomless pit in my head and that's it?"

 

"That won't be it. We'll never allow that and you know it."

Still... that's a good question. Ray bites her lip. 

"I guess if nothing else, we can send Song after you, though honestly I don't know how good an idea that is, since she's got Medrau in her head, too. Maybe you guys should teach someone else as a failsafe.

"For now... Like I said, we're working on a more permanent solution. I've been consulting Master Yen Sid, and we have a few options we can try. Separation is one, but that's a last resort at this point. Trying some sort of weird, unknown Heart magic similar to what Aerith did to restore Radiant Garden's another, albeit unreliable. We can't worry about that now. But no matter what, I promise you, we'll bring you back. We won't lose you."

She raises one hand. A flash lights up her palm and fades just as quickly, leaving a new bracelet sitting there. 

"This is only temporary, and it might break, too. If that happens, we've got more ready if we need them. If you decide to take this, you have to be prepared to fight Awiergan back. She'll know how to break the spell this time, so if you want to keep control, you'll have to keep your eyes - metaphorically speaking - peeled for whenever she retaliates."

 

"Oh good. Maybe I should've been teaching Eli in the womb." 

Her tone's only mildly sarcastic. To be honest, they should've found someone else to teach this stuff to a _long_ time ago. Maybe Jalen? Though working with dreams wasn't really his thing...

"Separation sounds painful. Definitely last resort."

Amy winces, then sighs. She _can_ trust them to find a way to save her, it just won't be pleasant, or easy. As the bracelet appears, she eyes it warily, listening to Ray as she bites her lip again. When she finishes, she slowly reaches out to take it, running her fingers over it. The enchantment tingles, and she finds herself smiling faintly.

"All right. I've had enough of her shit."


End file.
